Serendipity
by newbluemoon
Summary: Sandbox crushes aren't supposed to last this long. Pre-movie drabble. Jen/Needy femslash. Warnings: non graphic allusions to sex, un-beta'd. Disclaimer: These guys belong to Cody, Kusama and the folks at Fox. Not me. R/R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own a single ounce of these two. Unfortunately. Oh man, what I'd give for Megan Fox to be living in my closet, but alas, tis not to be. Sniff.**

**

* * *

**

Sandbox crushes aren't supposed to last this long. Needy knew that, _oh god, _she knew that. She knew she couldn't and shouldn't and all that crap the forced binaries and codes struggled to inflict upon her. She could profess that it was an accidental discovery, a mere intervention of all the deities and mythic creatures that history had ever puked out that she had stumbled upon the consummate impetus for her entire being. She could hide behind reasoning that it wasn't by design nor wish and cloak herself in bitter half truths. Of course she could. But that didn't shield her from the fact that her best friend's back curved in a beautiful arch whenever she stretched. Didn't stop her breath from escaping her throat each and every time Jennifer curled those long, perfectly manicured fingers over her shoulder or around her hip. And those _rules, _the ridiculous, archaic standards couldn't even _hope_ to cease the patter patter turned thunder of her ravenous heartbeat as it pumped solely for Jennifer whenever the brunette would lead Needy into the death traps of her liquid sapphire orbs.

The way they fell on her body, the feelings and _words _conveyed in those long, drawn out staring sessions, it was like the cheerleader was looking at her in some strained amalgam of acidic confusion and frenzied devotion. It drove Needy halfway to bedlam with freshly ignited passions and desires, dredging up the old ones each and every time and spitting out some sort of foaming, delirious creature mad with want that Needy hardly recognised. But Jennifer would let whispers flutter from the bow of her tantalising, crimson lips and all the demanding, rapacious thoughts would wither and evaporate and evolve into the honeyed halcyon glow that only Jennifer knew how to pluck from Needy's body. And she'd run her soft hands through the blonde's messy golden locks, drawing the curves of her best friends body towards her own, caressing the pale, delicate skin with determined, impatient and yet always _gentle _touches.

And her mouth would take possession of Needy's with the fluttering taste of lips just lingering for a few moments, before pulling back, always needing to know Needy wanted her. Always needing to hear the heartbreaking small cry of loss whenever her body heat was severed from Needy's. And it always, _always _came because the smaller girl couldn't _bare _to have that wholeness, that completeness ripped out from the pulsing, desperate organ within the confines of her chest. And then Jennifer's lips would be on hers again, every kiss evoking meanings their minds could only begin to process. There was no-one else here, no one night stands, no Chip. Just the arduous, perfection of the seamless way their mouths aligned, the feelings of something tinged with a slithering of _fate _and their eyes, never closing, never relenting. The clash of cobalt and forest green twisting together like something ethereal, something elemental, sending bolts down the spines of each woman, causing them to grip harder, press closer. Needing to touch, needing to feel, to _finally_ be whole.

And they'd connect just like they had so many times before, and would continue to so many times again. And each time the earth would rip apart and growl, froth and foam under the weight, the force and magnitude of what this was and the two pairs of eye, never shutting, would sparkle and glisten with unshed liquids as breaths quickened and hearts raced. And thoughts buzzed and meandered around in their heads murmuring to them that this woman, this _vision, _owned their souls and they knew there wasn't a thing on this earth that could get in the way of that.

And the last trembling thought to quiver through Needy's electric hazed brain before the yielding embrace of nirvana engulfed her was that, as far as play ground crushes go, this one was the exception to the rule.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing these two. This takes place pre-movie and is supposed to feel a little tragic knowing what we know. Dramatic irony and all. But whether that succeeded or not I guess is entirely up to you guys. I've only seen the movie once and not read much fanfic on this pairing, so go easy on me. :P Not sure where this drabble came from as I wrote it at *checks clock* 4:42 am with no stimulus whatsoever, but ah well. Hope someone out there got something out of it. :) As it's my first time writing these guys, any concrit, thoughts or comments whatsoever would be really appreciated because I'd like to write something more substantial in this fandom in the near future. Thanks guys.  
**


End file.
